Turning Tables
by duraburu
Summary: It's sweet revenge for Sweden when he finally dominates Denmark. But it's not like Denmark would object.  Warnings: Lemon, Boy x Boy, failed attempts at Su-san speak. This *daramatic gesture* is a gift for all fellow Swe/Den shippers. /PREQUEL AVAILABLE!


**Writer:** Me

**Character(s) and/or Pairing(s):** Sweden/Denmark

**Rating:** 16+

**Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, Boy x Boy, failed attempts at Su-san speak.

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Summary:** It's sweet revenge for Sweden when he finally dominates Denmark. But it's not like Denmark would object.

**Edit:** Yes, Finland is sleeping through all of this. It's a big house and he's had some fine liquor before bed. :}

**Edit2:** Prequel now available! Check out my profile for even MOAR DenSu greatness.

* * *

Sweden cursed under his breath, afraid he'd wake Finland. The tall blonde man fumbled to get his glasses from his nightstand, looking extremely annoyed and sleepy. He shivered when he left the warm bed behind, tip toeing over the hard wooden floor. Grabbing a blue and yellow robe, he silently closed the door to his bedroom. Cursing again, he crept down the dark hall way, nearly jumping when the loud knocking against the front door picked up again. He passed by Finland's bedroom and listened briefly. When he heard no disturbed noises, he relaxed and glared at the door below.

"Wh' th' h'll" he muttered and hurried to the front door, peeking through the spy hole.

He couldn't see anybody on the other side, yet the loud banging still insisted. To stop what/whoever made so much noise in the middle of the night, Sweden opened the door.

"'ello Sverige" a drunk voice lulled from below.

Sweden looked down and narrowed his eyes. An obviously very drunk Denmark sat in front of his door and grinned up at him.

"Go a'ay" Sweden said and attempted to close the door.

"Hey, I just came here to be nice and say hi, and you shut me out? That's cold man. That's not the Berwald I know." Denmark faked a hurt voice.

"Sh't up" Sweden shook his leg in an attempt to make the Dane let go.

"Hey Sweden," Denmark said all of a sudden, cheerfulness all but gone, "I want to say.. Well, I'm sorry. Kind of. For all the shit I put you through."

Sweden paused and glared down at the blonde, whose head hung low. The crisp air of early Spring blew into his house, making him shiver heavily. Not wishing for his house to cool down, he grunted in annoyance and pulled Denmark up and inside. Denmark was oddly quiet when Sweden dumped him on the couch in the livingroom.

"You and Finland have a nice home." Denmark commented with a small smile, but his eyes didn't reflect it.

Sweden pushed his glasses up and gave the Dane a distrustful look. He sat slumped on the couch with red cheeks from his intoxication. Finally, he sat down next to Denmark, all the while giving him a slightly wary expression on his blank face.

"Wh't are you h're f'r?" Sweden inquired and crossed his arms "Drunk an' at 3 am?"

"I missed you," Denmark mumbled and stared at his hands, "And I felt like an asshole. I know that it's my own fault you ran away from me. But I can't help it, whenever I see you I just have to tease ya. Maybe it's cause of your stupid face."

"Wh't?" Sweden glared at the man.

"My house is pretty lonely now. Can't even remember the last time someone did the laundry. You should see the garden. I need a machete to move through the stupid bushes you planted." Denmark gave Sweden a half-hearted grin, which the other didn't return.

"You kept th' bushes?" Sweden asked doubtfully "You alw'ys c'mplain'd about th'm. I thought you g't rid 'f them."

"I left them as they were when you last trimmed them." Denmark nodded with a smile "I didn't move a thing, not even the blankets you crumbled on you old bed. Hahaha, stupid, I know, but I thought you'd return."

Sweden's eyebrows rose higher and higher. How much did Denmark actually have? The man next to him sighed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"It's no fun when you and the others aren't around. Feels like I'm going crazy." Denmark mumbled and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Sweden stared at the other man for a long time. Denmark was handsome, even when drunk. And dangerous, maybe not now, but he could explode anytime. He was, after all, unpredictable like the sea. Sweden hated unpreditcableness. He liked it when he knew how things would turn out, how others would react. It was infuriatingly impossible to predict that man's next action. Sweden really hated him for it.

"Well, now you t'ld me, y' can go now." Sweden stated with crossed arms.

It would take much more, so much more than just a "I miss you" from Denmark to make up for what he put him through. Sweden didn't care if he hurt Denmark's feelings, the other had done it to him all the time. His face didn't move an inch, not even when Denmark's blue eyes looked at him with genuine hurt. Sweden's face stayed stony and full of rejection.

"Sverige, look I'm-"

"I d'n't care." Sweden simply said "I'm t'red and w'nt to sleep, y're obvi'sly drunk. G' h'me already."

That hit. Denmark turned his eyes down and clenched his jaw. Sweden looked on in confused amazement when Denmark began to blink rapidly and stood up with a quick movement. Out of surprise, Sweden stood up as well. It would do no good if the Dane tripped and woke Finland up if he fell. Deep inside, Sweden already felt bad for his harsh words, but he told himself that Denmark deserved it, for coming over in the middle of the night to tell him pointless things. It wasn't as if Sweden was ever going to return to him, and Denmark _knew _that.

The Dane walked to the door with unsteady movements, Sweden right behind him.

"S-sorry for di-disturbing you. I'll find my w-way." Denmark said without looking at him and gripped the bronze handle of Sweden's front door.

The arms Sweden had crossed over his chest fell to his sides. Disbelief was on the Swede's face and his eyes widened. Was Denmark _crying?_

"D'nmark?" Sweden asked slowly.

He didn't need to turn around for Sweden's suspicions to be confirmed, seeing as the smaller man's broad shoulders shook and his breath sounded heavy and hacked. Denmark paused when he heard Sweden's voice.

"What?", Denmark's voice sounded hoarse and bitter, "You want to add something to make my day?"

"..Look, I d'dn't mean 't h'rt you. But y'know th't I won't c'me back." Sweden hope the other would understand, for some reason he felt immensely bad.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw Denmark cry. He hadn't even cried when Sweden took Norway and Scandinavia away from him. But now, when Sweden told him off, he stood there and cried? The bespectacled blonde suddenly felt a need to see Denmark's face.

"D'nmark, look 't me." He said sternly.

At first, it seemed like Denmark was just going to stubbornly leave, but then he turned around slowly. And really, there were tears in the corners of his glassy eyes. Even his usually wild hair seemed down, and a bitter expression was on his face, so strange compared to his usual smile.

"You happy now, that you can see me cry like some idiot?" Denmark suddenly hissed "Is that what you wanted?"

Sweden looked taken aback for a moment and shook his head.

"Then what is it? I have three sixpacks of beer waiting for me at home. At least something." Denmark laughed bitterly, not even bothering to hide the single tear that escaped his eye.

Sweden stayed silent when the other wobbled and steadied himself against the door. They stared at each other for endless seconds. Berwald hated the man who had always treated him like scum, only to hug him in the next second and laugh like crazy. Because Denmark was so bipolar, so unpredictable, Sweden couldn't give his real feelings away. The taller man rubbed his temples. Denmark, he knew, did everything to get what he wanted, only to discard it the second he had it. And Berwald was afraid, so afraid that the Dane could have done the same with his feelings.

But he couldn't lie to himself. He could only deny his emotions for Denmark, hide them beneath layers of hate and frustrations, frustrations because Denmark seemed at least to guess some of his feelings, and that man _toyed_ with them. Oh, how he despised Denmark whenever he had hugged him from behind and made him feel.. things, only to ask for favors whenever Sweden eased up in his embrace. That was why, Sweden told himself for the umpteenth time, Denmark was only tolerable when separated from him by a good couple hundred miles.

But here he was, crying because of a mere rejection. Sweden narrowed his eyes slightly. Was it a ploy, to lure him back perhaps? The years of abuse would not let him think otherwise. A memory of gentle hands putting his broken glasses back on Sweden's face and that brilliant smile passed through his brain.

"Y're an idiot." Berwald finally muttered "Believe me, I'd be happy 't throw you o't."

Denmark glared at him and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "You don't need to. I'll just go-"

It took a while to register in the Dane's mind what happened next. He found himself being pulled into a strong, warm chest. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Sweden who was hugging him tightly. The Swede's hands held him close Denmark could feel their heat seeping through his usual black and red coat. A shiver ran down his spine when the warmth seemed to engulf him.

"Sverige..What.." he muttered confused and relaxed slowly.

"D'nt speak" the taller man mumbled in his ear.

Denmark did as told and closed his eyes. Sweden's smell invaded his nostrils. He thought it smelled oddly good. Now, Denmark had never put any thought into being _that way_. He had always suspected that Sweden was _like that_, never taking any interest in all the cute blonde girls in his office was a strong indication. But it didn't really matter to him right then, when Sweden was so close, and warm. Denmark had nearly forgotten how it was to be hugged by another living, breathing being. His arms slowly crept up Sweden's chest and around his neck, while he buried his face against the younger man's chest.

A surprised expression was in his eyes when he noticed something, and looked up in Berwald's calm face.

"Hey Sverige, why is your heart beating so fast?"

Sweden glared down at him while a light blush grew on his face. His heart began to beat even faster while he tried to find any explanation that didn't give his secret away. Denmark looked up at him with almost innocent curiosity, a charming look that didn't make things easier for Berwald.

"S-Sh't up" he finally said and stared down at the Dane with the best scowl he could manage in his embarrassed state.

"Sverige" Denmark began to smile slowly and tightened his hold on the other man "You're really stupid sometimes.."

"Wh't d' you mean?" Berwald growled and fought the new wave of heat that washed over his face.

But Denmark didn't reply, instead he pushed himself up due to the minimal difference in height and pressed his lips softly against the Swede's. Berwald's heart stopped, then started hammering against his ribcage. His eyes were wide and full of disbelief, his body stiff. Denmark's eyes were closed as he moved his lips against Sweden's, not in the least discouraged by the lack of a response. Finally, he pulled back and gave Sweden an amused look. The taller man's face was crimson and slightly panicked.

"W-w-w-hat w're you think'n?" Berwald stuttered and tried to push Denmark away.

Denmark merely grinned and tightened his arms around Sweden's neck, never leaving the other man's confused blue eyes.

"Wow Sweden, that was lousy. Let's try that again." Denmark smiled deviously and pushed his lips against the other's again.

Berwald felt weak in his knees, a tight knot was in his stomach. Denmark smirked into the kiss when he felt Sweden's arms wrap around his shoulders and lower back. Finally, the other responded, and more fiercely than Denmark would've imagined. He was a little surprised when Sweden's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and promptly began a battle for dominance. Sweden's velvety organ was surprisingly skilled and smooth, twirling against Denmark's, stroking and teasing.

"Ngh" Denmark moaned lightly into the kiss, and finally, when he was close to out of breath, let Sweden have his way.

Sweden explored the cavity of his mouth until Denmark felt light headed. The taller man finally pulled away to catch his breath, watching Denmark intently. The Dane's eyes were half lidded and his already red cheeks seemed just a tint brighter. Sweden saw pink lips, partially open and still bruised from the kiss. Denmark was grinning like crazy, making Sweden frown and assault his mouth yet again. This time, the Dane didn't resist, instead roughly raked his fingers through Sweden's short blond hair. Denmark felt Sweden's big hands roam over his back, up to his neck, where they began to slide down his coat. Denmark removed his arms from around Berwald's neck to slide the coat down, then immediately went back up. A shiver was sent down the smaller man's spine when one of Sweden's strangely hot hands found their was under his white dress shirt and began to roam up his bare back.

"S-Sverige.." Denmark broke the kiss to moan lightly, eyes half-lidded.

Sweden didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he tried. A flurry of emotions was shooting through the taller man, most of them strange and foreign. But not half of them felt bad. No, it felt rather good to dominate the Dane for once. A look of triumph grew on Sweden's face when Denmark shivered as he dragged his dull nails down his back. With quick movements, he removed Denmarks shirt and exposed his smooth skin. Well, there were some scars here and there, but it was just like Berwald always imagined it. He pressed Denmark to his still-clothed body and blew lightly into the shell of Denmark's ear, causing the smaller man to shudder. When Berwald felt the goosebumps rise on Denmark's arms, he took a quick look around and guided him to a nearby guest room.

"Damn, it's cold." Denmark muttered and pressed himself closer to Berwald's warm body.

The Swede grunted. "B'cause you made me k'p the door op'n."

"Blame it on me, why don't you. You wouldn't let me inside, so it was your fault, too." Denmark argued playfully.

"Sh't up" Sweden grumbled and pushed the Dane down on the guest bed.

A hot shiver ran through Sweden's limbs when he looked down at the half naked Dane stare up at him with an inviting smile. He crawled on top of him after loosing his robe on the floor. Denmark fingered with the hem of his blue pyjama. And Sweden shivered when Denmark's oddly agile hands traced the muscles on his chest with feather light movements. Sweden hovered over Denmark on all fours, giving the man below him an intense stare.

"What is it?" Denmark asked and ran his hands over Berwald's chest.

"Maybe we sh'ldn't do th's." Sweden muttered and frowned lightly, causing Denmark to raise an eyebrow at him "Isn't th's.. wrong?"

"You think way too much, Sverige. Now bend down and kiss me like you mean it." Denmark ordered him softly.

Sweden stared deep into the other man's sea blue eyes as he did as he was told, melting their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. Denmark's fingers ran over his back and through his hair, driving him slowly insane. He felt the muscles in his arm twitch when Denmark began to tickle them, while smirking into the kiss. Sweden's eyes narrowed as he lowered himself so he was resting on the Dane's chest. Instead of saying something, he turned the kiss more fierce, thus conveying what he meant. In turn, Denmark's right hand slid down and brushed, as if it were an accident, against the steadily growing tent in Sweden's pants.

This time, it was Sweden who moaned in the kiss. A furious blush followed the sudden noise, and Sweden roughly plunged his tongue in Denmark's mouth, wrestling with his tongue.

He wouldn't give the Dane a single chance to subdue him ever again. With that in mind, he let a fingernail slowly graze over Denmark's nipple. The smaller man's hips bucked against Sweden's as a throaty purr rumbled in his throat. Sweden felt his cock harden when Denmark kept twitching every time Sweden teased his sensitive nipples.

"Argh, S-Sve… Ugh.." he tightened his grip around Sweden's neck and thrust his hips forward again "Shit, I want you so bad."

Sweden grunted in reply. He wanted the Dane, too, and quite badly. Slowly, he began to admit to himself that he might have treated the Dane harshly because of all the pent up frustration he felt. And Sweden wanted to vent this frustration. With a quite blunt move on his part, Sweden slit his hand inside Denmark's pants. He let his fingers softly trail over his hard cock, feeling the sensitive skin twitch. He stopped at the tip, which he stroked.

Denmark couldn't speak coherently anymore, instead he let out loud moans and dug his fingernails into Sweden's scalp, while flexing his hips against the teasing hand.

"D'nmark, do y' feel good?" Sweden asked in a curious voice.

"Y-oh shit, yeah" his voice shuddered when Sweden kept pumping his stiff member.

"Fine. I'll do y' a fav'r. But I exp'ct compens'tion." Sweden let a small smirk grown on his face when Denmark gave him an half-ecstatic, half-curious look.

Sweden's strokes became rougher and longer, even trailing the other's member with his nails, causing Denmark to moan and pant his name over and over again, while grinding his body against Sweden's. Finally, he threw his head back while his whole body tensed.

"Ah fuck! Sverige, I'm coming!"

And Sweden felt his own member harden painfully when Denmark yelled his name in pure bliss. Hot warm liquid squirted on Berwald's hand and dripped down on the sheets, but the taller man didn't mind. Instead, he bent down over the sweaty, shuddering man and gently bit his neck. He began to suck on it while removing his pyjama pants with one hand. Denmark's eyes were still closed tightly as he tried to catch his breath. The hot wet mouth sucking on his neck registered in his mind and he instinctively tilted his neck to the side to grant Sweden more access to his vulnerable part. His arms hung loosely around Sweden's neck, enjoying the feeling of Sweden lying on top of him.

When Sweden was finally satisfied with the mark he left on Denmark, he lifted his head to stare the other right in the eye.

"D'n't nodd off j'st yet. You're g'ing to s'ck_ it_ w'th your mouth. And if you d' well.." Sweden whispered in Denmark's ear, sending a shiver down his spine "I'll bec'me one w'th you."

Denmark's eyes shot open with surprise. Who knew Sweden could be so dirty? But to his slightly drunk mind, becoming one with Sweden sounded like an irresistible promise. Oh, he wanted him back so badly..

Swallowing his pride, Denmark sunk down and slid the pyjama pants down from Sweden's hips. He was greeted by the sight of Sweden's hard member. Denmark looked at it, while his eyelids lowered slowly. He opened his mouth and took it inside, tasting Sweden. For some reason, having his hair gripped painfully by the taller man and being forced to take his full length inside his mouth really turned him on. He let his teeth graze over the shaft and cradled Sweden's balls with one hand, while his tongue caressed the tip of Sweden's cock.

"Hngh" he heard Sweden groan, and found that he was doing a good job when he tasted the first drops of pre-cum on his tongue.

Denmark savoured the taste and closed his eyes, while his tongue trailed the length of Sweden's twitching cock. The man groaned again and tightened his grip on Denmark's wild hair. Denmark was vaguely aware that he was hard as well, and gripped Sweden's balls, squeezing them gently. He focused his attention on the sensitive tip of his cock, sucking it hard.

"C-C'ming" Sweden half-groaned and released Denmark's hair all of a sudden.

Denmark tried to swallow it all, but still choked. He sat up on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sweden's eyes were starry and his face redder than red, breathing unevenly. Denmark suddenly began to smile without knowing why. He crawled on top of Sweden and nuzzled his face against Sweden's chest. A sigh escaped his lips when Sweden's strong arms wrapped around him and the man flipped him over so he was on top again.

"Was I good?" Denmark asked with an amused grin.

"Hn" Sweden muttered with a half-hearted glare.

"Well?" Denmark pressed, grinning fully now "Say it. I'm waiting."

"Sh't up" Sweden growled and roughly slammed his lips on Denmark's to shut him up.

Denmark moaned lightly when he felt Sweden's dick brush against his and dug his nails sharply into the other's back. Sweden grunted, feeling the pain, and bit Denmark's neck out of revenge.

"Oh, so Sverige likes it rough" Denmark chuckled "And still won't admit that I gave him the best blowjob he's ever had."

Sweden sighed in annoyance. "Will y' sh't up if I say 't?" he grumbled.

"Maybe," Denmark whispered huskily, "Or rather: Only if you don't manage to make me scream."

Sweden blushed and gave him a look, which Denmark returned with a wolfish grin. "Come on, Sverige. Say it already."

"F'ne. You w're good." Sweden muttered and stole another rough kiss "H'ppy now?"

"V-very" Denmark breathed when the taller man grinded his hips against his.

"Good. Now turn 'round" Sweden commanded.

Denmark obeyed and slowly turned around, so he was facing the mattress. He closed his eyes when Sweden spread his legs, enjoying the feeling of the taller man's finger sliding up his thighs. He could feel the mattress shift when Sweden stood up and quickly left the room, only to return a minute later. With a body heat such as his, Denmark mused, he wouldn't freeze to death. Strange, the Dane thought when Sweden spread a cool substance on his tight hole, he would have guessed that Sweden's body temperature was lower, maybe even cold, since he was one of the Nordics. Maybe it was a reminder that Sweden was a living being, too, with feelings and dreams - Denmark flinched in pain when Sweden entered him – and another pang of guilt hit him when he realized that he'd ignored this most of the time, only going after Sweden's land.

"S-Sverige, I'm really sorry" he winced when Sweden moved slowly "I never realized your feelings.."

"Y' do now, th't's good enough f'r me." Sweden grunted.

"But.."

"Sh't up already" Sweden muttered and roughly pushed inside him again, causing Denmark to moan.

Denmark didn't object, a tight knot formed in his lower regions; heat was building up inside of him. Each time Sweden pulled out, his muscles clenched around the hard cock, each time he pushed inside, an euphoric feeling spread through him like a fire. He'd never felt anything like that before, it was as if their bodies were made for each other, so well did their movements synchronize. Each time Sweden thrust inside of him, he pushed back to meet him with a breathy moan. Sweden finally commanded him to get on all fours, so he could move more easily. Denmark groaned instantly at the new intensity of the feelings he experienced. Sweden grew rougher with each push, gripping Denmark's hips with an iron grip. Both of them were nearing their limit, the sheer pleasure was driving them crazy.

"Oh god, Sverige, harder!" Denmark bellowed and clenched his eyes shut blissfully.

Denmark's body began to twitch and he pushed back one final time, feeling spasms all through his body, he let out a yell, which was joined by Sweden, whose hot seed shot deep inside him. Denmark's every muscle was twitching when he came, too.

After it was over, Sweden pulled himself out of Denmark and lay down on the bed, exhausted. Denmark hit the bed right next to him, staring at Sweden's face from the side.

Sweden turned towards him, feeling Denmark's eyes burn into the side of his face. Without a warning, Denmark leaned over Sweden half-way and began to suck on the side of his neck.

"Wh't're you d'ing?" Sweden muttered.

"You gave me one, so I figured I'd have to leave one on ya, too. After all, you're mine now~" Denmark smirked lightly.

Sweden sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "H'w often do I h've to tell you? Sh't up."

Denmark's grin softened when Sweden wrapped his arms around his body and held him close, fishing for the blanket with his other hand. When they were snug under the blanket, Denmark stole another last kiss from Sweden, who seemed to be dozing off already.

"_Sverige, jeg elsker dig."_

* * *

If Google translator didn't lie to me, _jeg elsker dig _actually means "I love you" in Danish. Cheesy, much? Why, yes!

Egod, all I'm posting turns out to be lemons. What a grand impression I must be leaving "OTL.

But I can't deny that I had fun writing this one. Y'know, cause I normally ship DenSwe instead of SweDen. But when I tried writing this to do something different, I realized that both toppings are great. *-*

Soooo…. Whathever you think, tell me in a review. I also appreciate criticism, cause I actually think this was too short *gets shot*. Don't be shy children, I'm happy to hear whether you like the fanservice :D.


End file.
